Kidi Aleri
Kidi Aleri war eine cereanische Kommunikationsexpertin der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik. Sie nahm zusammen mit Leia Organa an Operation Gelber Mond teil und half dabei, das galaktische Imperium auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken, um den Zusammenzug der Flotte der Rebellenallianz über dem Planeten Sullust für einen Großangriff auf den zweiten Todesstern geheimzuhalten. Biografie Kindheit Über Kidis Kindheit ist nicht viel bekannt. Sie wuchs auf dem Planeten Cerea im Mittleren Rand auf. Irgendwann während dieser Zeit probierte sie das Reiten auf einem Aryx, einer zweibeinigen, von ihrer Heimatwelt stammenden Vogelart, aus. Zeit beim Imperium Kidi war eine Zeit lang Signalanalytikerin beim Imperialen Untersuchungskorps, jedoch desertierte sie, da ihr die moralischen Grundlagen des Imperiums nicht zusagten und wechselte zur Allianz, wo sie weiterhin als Signalanalytikerin beschäftigt war. Besprechung auf Zastiga |links|miniatur|''Der Zweite Todesstern'' Im Jahre 4 NSY fand auf dem Planeten Zastiga im Äußeren Rand ein geheimes Treffen des Führungsstabs der Rebellion statt. Leia Organa war die letzte Person, die eintraf, da ihr Konvoi kurz vorher in einen Hinterhalt geraten war. In einer gesicherten Basis versammelten sich die wichtigsten Mitglieder der Allianz, darunter Mon Mothma, Airen Cracken, Gial Ackbar, Crix Madine, Nantz, Massa, Veertag und Tantor. Die Existenz eines zweiten Todessterns, dem Ersten sehr ähnlich, wurde bekannt gegeben. Leia schlug eine Mission vor, die dazu dienen sollte, die Imperiale Flotte weit genug von dem Planeten Sullust wegzulocken, wo sich eine Armada der Rebellen zum Angriff auf die neue Superwaffe sammelte. Ziel war es, Signale auf drei Planeten zu platzieren, die das Imperium auf eine falsche Fährte, in das Galaan-System, führen sollten. Organa war selber an der Ausführung des Plans beteiligt. Zudem brauchte sie ein Team, was die anderen Offiziere dazu veranlasste, ihr insgesamt vier Leute zu unterstellen. Kidi Aleri wurde von General Cracken vorgeschlagen, um die Rolle einer Kommunikationsspezialistin auszuführen. Zudem gehörten Nien Nunb als Pilot, Major Lokmarcha als Leibwächter von Leia und Antrot als Sprengstoffexperte der Kampfgruppe an. Die Operation wurde von Carlist Rieekan auf den Namen Operation Gelber Mond getauft. Aleri und die restlichen Teammitglieder warteten bereits auf der Mellraupe, dem der Operation zugewiesenen Raumschiff des Schmugglers Nunb, als Organa es betrat, um die Vorbesprechung abzuhalten. Die Prinzessin verriet der Gruppe allerdings nicht den wahren Grund der Mission, sondern sagte lediglich, sie würden sich mit lokalen Widerstandführern dreier Planeten treffen und Signalsender aufstellen, die dabei helfen sollten, Schiffe für die Allianz zu rekrutieren. Auf der Mellraupe teilten sich Leia und Kidi eine Kabine, was bei Leia für Erleichterung sorgte, da sie ihre Einzelkabine auf ihrem vorherigen Schiff, der Angedenken, zu einsam fand. Das Schiff hob ab, verließ Zastiga und machte sich auf den Weg nach Basteel, der ersten Station ihrer Reise. Flug nach Basteel Am ersten Tag ihrer Reise geriet Kidi in einen Streit mit Lokmarcha. Der Dressellianer hatte sie naiv genannt, als sie darüber geredet hatte, dass sie hoffte, ihre alten imperialen Kollegen würden begnadigt werden, sobald das Imperium vernichtet sei. Darauf antwortete Lokmarcha, dass, ginge es nach ihm, alle Imperialen vor ein Erschießungskommando gebracht werden sollten. Dieser Kommentar brachte Aleri aus der Fassung. Leia beendete den Streit entschlossen und ermahnte die streitenden Parteien dazu, sich eher auf die Gegenwart als auf die Zukunft zu konzentrieren. Daraufhin entschuldigte sich Kidi bei ihr. Lokmarcha, der ein Gespräch mit Leia unter vier Augen führte, gab an, Kidi einfach nur abhärten zu wollen, doch Organa ermahnte ihn, in Zukunft mit solchen Aussagen aufzupassen. Die Mellraupe erreichte schließlich Basteel, einen kleinen Planeten mit wenig Vegetation, großen Gebirgen und, laut Leia, einer imperialen Garnison. Kidis Aufgabe war es, imperiale Frequenzen auf dem Planeten zu scannen. Dem kam sie nach und Leia bewunderte ihre Fähigkeit, mit hoher Geschwindigkeit Informationen in ihre Datenpads einzutragen. Nien erklärte die Gegebenheiten der Mission. Die Stadt, in der sie landen würden, hieß Eladro City und sei unterirdisch in einem Berg angelegt worden. Da Kidi dem Sullustaner und seinen Flugkünsten nicht vertraute, geriet sie in Panik, als er einen Landeanflug wagte. Als das Team aus dem Schiff ausgestiegen war, tat Aleri kund, dass sie keine Kommunikation empfangen könne, da Eladro City so tief im Fels angelegt sei. Antrot, Leia, Lokmarcha und Kidi machten sich auf den Weg, um den geplanten Treffpunkt in der Stadt zu finden. Mission auf Basteel Bei Leias erstem Kontakt handelte es sich um Bon Yoth, einem ehemaligen Rebell, der nach einem Disput mit Carlist Rieekan die Allianz verlassen hatte. Nach anfänglichem Zögern erklärte er sich bereit, dem Team zu helfen, indem er es auf eine für ihren Sender geeignete Stelle verwies. Dazu sollten alle durch das System aus Schornsteinen, welches durch den gesamten Berg verlief, bis zur Oberfläche klettern. Lokmarcha traute es Antrot und Kidi – der er zumindest Mumm zusprach – nicht zu, den Aufstieg bewältigen zu können, doch Organa meinte, ohne die beiden wäre das Aufstellen des Senders aussichtslos. Während des Aufstiegs redete Kidi Antrot mehrfach gut zu, um ihn von seiner Panik abzulenken, allerdings schaute sie sich durchgehend selber ängstlich um. Auch trat sie Leia immer wieder auf die Hände. Schließlich schaffte es die Gruppe, bis kurz unter den Ausgang aus dem Schornsteinsystem zu gelangen. Durch einen Vertikalen Schornstein, der den Horizontalen, in dem sie sich befanden, schnitt, konnte Kidi ein Signal empfangen und stellte den ersten Sender auf. Danach stiegen alle zusammen aus dem Tunnel. Leia, die der Gruppe mit einem Abstand folgte, wurde von aggressiven Würmern angegriffen, ihr gelang es aber letztenendes ebenfalls, den Ausstieg aus dem Tunnel zu bewerkstelligen. Das Team wartete vergeblich auf Nunb, der nicht auf Kommsprüche antwortet. Doch kurz bevor sich einer von ihnen ernsthafte Unterkühlungen zuziehen konnten, traf er schließlich doch mit der Mellraupe auf dem Gipfel des Berges ein und holte die anderen ab. Flug nach Sesid |rechts|miniatur|''Die Crew der Operation Gelber Mond'' Auf dem Weg ins Sesid-System erklärte Nien Nunb seine Verzögerung. Imperiale Truppen seien auf Basteel gelandet und haben alle Schiffe sowie ihre Captains durchsucht und genauen Kontrollen unterzogen. Aleri gab sich selber die Schuld für das Eintreffen des Imperiums, da sie nicht früh genug gemerkt habe, dass die Codes der Sender veraltet gewesen waren. Leia, die von der Tatsache wusste, dass die Codes absichtlich unsicher waren, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Imperiums auf sie zu locken, beschwichtigte Kidi mit der Ausrede, die Rebellen, die die Sender erreichen sollten, hätten noch nicht die aktuellen Chiffrierungen der Allianz empfangen. Die Mellraupe landete auf Sesid, in der Nähe der Insel Thrinaka. Als Landepunkt wurden die Blütenblätter einer riesigen Pflanze benutzt, was bei dem Team für Verwirrung und Unbehagen sorgte. Mission auf Sesid |links|miniatur|''Das Team in Touristenverkleidung'' Da die Rebellen auf dem stark vom Tourismus geprägten Planeten aus der Menge herausstachen, beschlossen sie, sich als Touristen zu verkleiden. Lokmarchas Erscheinung sorgte bei Kidi für eine belustigte Reaktion. Das Team mietete sich ein Repulsorwassergefährt und machte sich auf dem Weg zu dem abgesprochenen Treffpunkt, einem Strand mit schwarzem Sand und verstreuten, weißen Muscheln. Antrot und Kidi bekamen die Aufgabe zugewiesen, den zweiten Sender auf dem Gipfel eines aktiven Vulkans aufzustellen und Lokmarcha begleitete sie widerwillig. Als das Team erfolgreich den Sender platziert und zum Strand zurückgekehrt war, trafen sie eine schlafende Leia Organa an, die beim Warten auf ihren Kontakt, der jedoch nicht erschienen war, nicht bei Bewusstsein hatte bleiben können. Auf dem Wasserfahrzeug verließen sie den Treffpunkt in Richtung ihres ursprünglichen Landepletzes. Jedoch berichtete Nunb ihnen kurz vor der Ankunft, dass erneut imperiale Streitkräfte in Form der Schildmagd, einem Imperium I-Klasse Sternzerstörer, der ebenfalls auf Basteel anwesend war, eingetroffen seien und Landungstruppen ausgesandt hatten. Captain des Sternzerstörers war Khione, eine Frau, die vor allem für ihr Pflichtbewusstsein bekannt war. Mithilfe des Rebellenkontaktes von Leia, einem Draedaner namens Aurelant, dem das Team zufällig begegnete, schafften sie es letzendlich nach einer Verfolgungsjagd mit Sturmtruppen, den Planeten unbemerkt zu verlassen und machten sich auf den Weg zur letzten Wegstation, nach Jaresh. Mission auf Jaresh Letztendlich kam die Gruppe auf Jaresh an, einem grünen Agrarplaneten mit kleiner Bevölkerung und aus dem All sichtbaren Bewässerungskanälen. Kidi wunderte sich bei einem ersten Scan der planetaren Kommunikation, dass so wenig Komm-Verkehr zu erfassen war Leia erklärte vor der Landung in einem kleinen Raumhafen den Plan, den das Team verfolgen würde: In dem Dorf Jowloon würden sie sich mit einer Freundin von Dorfmatriarchin Nyessa, einer Kyuzo, in einem Gemischtwarenladen treffen. Nach dem Treffen würde sich die Gruppe zwanzig Kilometer außerhalb des Dorfes zu einem Kommunikationsknoten begeben und den dritten Sender anbringen. Als die Gefährten das Dorf betraten stellte sich heraus, dass bereits ein Sturmtruppenkontingent vor Ort war. Heimlich trafen sie sich mit dem Kontakt, der sie zu Nyessas Position lotste. Diese war gerade dabei, Warbus zu hüten und lieh der Gruppe zwei Urbas aus, die sie für den Transit zum Kommunikationsknoten benutzen sollte. Außerdem teilte sie ihr mit, dass die Bewohner von Jowloon an dem Abend während des Besuchs eines Vertreters der imperialen Garnison dem Imperium die Stirn bieten würden. Kidi entgegnete entsetzt, die Leute hätten keine Chance, eine Konfrontation zu gewinnen, doch Nyessa ließ sich von ihrer Idee nicht abbringen. Lokmarcha und Kidi mussten – nach drei vergeblichen Versuchen Kidis, selber ein Urda zu kontrollieren – zusammen zum Sender reiten, das Gleiche galt für Leia und Antrot. Ernüchtert musste Kidi beim Eintreffen feststellen, dass es sich bei dem Sender lediglich um einen Leiter und nicht, wie ursprünglich angenommen, um einen Transmitter handelte, was eine artifizielle Verstärkung des Signals erfordern würde. Also machte sich Aleri daran, den Turm zu besteigen, um die Aufgabe zu erledigen, was sie kurz darauf bewerkstelligt hatte. Nachdem Kidi wieder auf dem Boden war, erklärte Leia, von Schuldgefühlen getrieben, dem Rest des Teams das wahre Ziel der Mission. Bei Aleri stieß dies auf Empörung, da Organa wissentlich den Tod vieler Menschen in Kauf genommen hatte, sowohl auf Basteel als auch auf Sesid und Jaresh. Leia, die die Kritik einsah und deren Schuldgefühle nochmal verstärkt wurde, beschloss daraufhin, den Dorfbewohnern von Jowloon bei ihrer Verteidigung gegen das Imperium zu Hilfe zu kommen und entwickelte einen Plan. Als das Treffen begann wartete das Rebellenteam versteckt auf seinen Einsatz. Insgesamt 14 Imperiale, darunter 2 Offiziere und 12 Sturmtruppen, betraten das Dorf. Der Trick der Rebellen war es, das Tor zu den Stallungen des Dorfes zu sprengen und damit die Tiere im Inneren zu befreien, die panisch umherrannten und mehrere Sturmtruppen zu Fall brachten. Ein heftiges Gefecht entbrannte, welches die Dorfbewohner zusamen mit Leias Team für sich entscheiden konnten. Mit der Mellraupe flohen Lokmarcha, Leia, Kidi und Antrot schließlich. Kurz bevor Nunb in den Hyperraum springen konnte, kam die Schlidmagd, die sich auf der dunklen Seite des Planeten versteckt hatte, zum Vorschein. Mithilfe eines riskanten Manövers, bei dem er unter anderem einen großen Frachter zwischen sich und den Traktorstrahl des Sternzerstörers brachte, konnte der Sullustaner aber entkommen. Treffen im Galaan-System |rechts|miniatur|''Leia Organa an Bord der Schildmagd'' Nun, da die Operation Gelber Mond eigentlich abgeschlossen war, brachte Leia den Vorschlag ein, man könne in das Galaan-System fliegen, um die Rebellenschiffe, die dem falschen Aufruf zur Versammlung tatsächlich folgten, zu warnen, bevor das Imperium eintraf. Sie ließ allen Teammitgliedern die Entscheidung, ob sie an dem Plan teilnehmen wollten und alle stimmten zu. Kidi brachte die Idee für einen Schiff-zu-Schiff-Übertragung, um zu verhindern, dass das Imperium ebenfalls die Informationen über die Falschheit der vorherigen Übertragungen in Erfahrung brachte. Kidi und Lokmarcha wurden während des Fluges von anderen Mitgliedern der Gruppe eng umschlungen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Mellraupe gesehen. Schließlich kamen nach der Gruppe einige Schiffe an und von der Mellraupe aus wurde schnell die Aufforderung zur Flucht weitergegeben, der auch von vielen Folge geleistet wurde. Die Schildmagd tauchte aus dem Hyperraum aus und ihr Traktorstrahl erfasste das Schiff des Teams. Die Rebellen wurden gefangen genommen und zur Folterung in Einzelzellen gesperrt. Doch Lokmarcha opferte sich und zündete eine Impulsbombe, die den gesamten Teil des Schiffes lahmlegte und die Flucht für alle Gefangenen ermöglichte. Dabei starb er und Khione wurde bei einem Kampf mit Leia bewusstlos geschlagen. Währenddessen fand ein Angriff der zuvor im System versammelten Rebellenschiffe auf die Schildmagd statt. Leia zog die Kleidung des imperialen Captains an und das Team versuchte, mit dieser Tarnung von dem Sternzerstörer zu fliehen. Tatsächlich kamen sie auch im Hangar an. Da der Strahlenschild des Hangar noch aktiv und eine Flucht so unmöglich gemacht wurde, stieg Antrot in die Mellraupe, die mit hochexplosivem Dünger gefüllt war, den Nien Nunb ursprünglich von Jaresh schmuggeln wollte. Er flog das Schiff gegen den Schild und opferte sich so, um eine Fluchtmöglichkeit für Kidi, Leia und Nien zu schaffen. Nach einem Schusswechsel mit Sturmtruppen stiegen diese in das Lambda-Klasse T-4a-Shuttle Tydirium und entkamen der Szenerie, während die Schildmagd durch eine Reaktorexplosion zerstört wurde. Die Tydirium machte sich auf den Weg nach Kothlis, wo Luke Skywalker mit einem Plan zur Befreiung Han Solos aus den Klauen von Jabba Desilijic Tiure wartete. Auf dem Weg tröstete Leia Kidi, die wegen des Verlustes von Antrot und vor allem Lokmarcha stark leiden musste. Persönlichkeit Kidi war eine Person, die sich leicht reizen ließ. Gut zu sehen war das bei ihrem Streit mit Lokmarcha an Bord der Mellraupe. Sie stand zu ihren Prinzipien und präferierte Frieden statt Gewalt. Das Imperium sah sie als Böse Macht an, die jegliche ihrer Vorstellungen von guter Moral missachtete. Allerdings war es nur das System, das ihr missfiel. Gegenüber Lokmarcha äußerte sie die Sehnsucht nach der Freilassung ihrer alten imperialen Kameraden nach dem Krieg. Menschen gab sie immer eine zweite Chance, vor allem, wenn sie ihrer Meinung nach zu ihren Taten durch äußere Umstände gezwungen wurden. Gefühle für andere Personen drückte sie dadurch aus, dass sie Streit mit diesen anfing. Trotz der ständigen Konfrontationen mit Lokmarcha aufgrund von Meinungsverschiedenheiten und der daraus resultierenden anscheinlichen Diskrepanz zeigten die beiden kurz vor seinem Tod offen ihre Gefühle füreinader. Der direkte Einsatz im Feld war für sie sehr ungewohnt, weshalb sie zum Einen sehr ängstlich war (zum Beispiel angesichts von Nien Nunbs Flugkünsten) und andererseits oft tollpatschig wirkte, sei es bei der Benutzung eines Blasters auf Jaresh oder beim Hochsteigen des Schornsteins auf Basteel. Dennoch hatte die Treue zur Allianz bei ihr einen hohen Stellenwert, wahrscheinlich aufgrund der genannten Abneigung dem Imperium gegenüber. Allerdings wünschte sie sich, in einer Zeit ohne Krieg leben zu können und beneidete die Touristen auf Sesid um ihr sorgenfreies Leben. Beziehungen Leia Organa Leia Organa erwies Kidi stets ein hohes Maß an Respekt. Vor allem durch ihre Rolle als führendes Mitglied der Allianz, aber auch als Leiterin der Operation Gelber Mond, hatte die Prinzessin einen höheren Rang, was sie dazu befähigte, Konfrontationen, in denen Aleri verwickelt war, ein Ende zu setzen. Abseits von der professionellen Beziehungsseite waren die beiden allerdings ebenfalls gute Freunde. Dies spiegelte sich vor allem in ihren Gesprächen wider; Leia half Kidi, ihren Schmerz aufgrund von Lokmarchas Tod und damit auch dem Ende ihrer gerade erst entstandenen Beziehung zu überwinden. Andersherum hörte sie sich Kidis Vorwurf, sie habe den Tod der Leute auf Basteel, Sesid und Jaresh in Kauf genommen, an und beschloss, den Dorfbewohnern von Jowloon zu Hilfe zu kommen. Im Endeffekt führte dies auch zu ihrer Entscheidung, die Schiffe der Rebellen im Galaan-System vorzuwarnen. So gesehen kann man sagen, dass beide Personen die emotionale Stütze der jeweils anderen waren. Lokmarcha Auch wenn die Beziehung zu Lokmarcha anfangs eher suboptimal verlief, so erkannte Kidi im Laufe ihrer Reise ihre romantischen Gefühle für den charakterlich so unterschiedlichen Dresselianer an. Tatsächlich wurde die Bindung der beiden so stark, dass Kidi nach seinem Tod nicht loslassen konnte und Leia versuchen musste, ihr mit mentaler Unterstützung aus dem Gefühlstief zu helfen. Lokmarcha, der als sehr verschlossen galt und auch normalerweise keine Gefühle offen zeigte, hegte im Geheimen die ganze Zeit über Zuneigung zu Kidi. Ausdrücken tat er das wie immer in seiner eigenen Art und Weise. Beispielsweise schrieb er ihr das Attribut Mumm zu und sorgte sich um ihr Wohlbefinden, als sie den Sendeturm auf Jaresh hochstieg. Antrot Auch wenn Antrot und Kidi eher begrenzten Kontakt zueinander hatten, so wurden die beiden während ihrer Mission zusammengeschweißt. Bei dem Aufstiegr im Schornsteinsystem von Eladro City redete Aleri ihm gut zu, trotz ihrer eigenen Angst. Auch in ihm sah sie das Gute, genauer seine noble Absicht, der Rebellion helfen zu wollen und dabei sogar sich selber zu opfern. Vor allem nach seinem Tod wurde ihre Trauer verstärkt und dennoch etwas überschattet von ihrem zeitgleichen Verlust von Lokmarcha. Da Antrot selber eher soziopathische Charakterzüge aufwies, zeigte er die meiste Zeit über generell wenige Gefühle. Aber allein schon die Tatsache, dass er sich für das Team (und die Rebellion) opferte, bewies, dass er doch niemals zulassen würde, dass den anderen etwas passiert. Nien Nunb Die Beziehung zwischen Nunb und Aleri gestaltete sich stets schwierig. Seinen Flugkünsten vertraute sie nicht und wurde deshalb immer nervös, sobald er eine Hand vom Steuer der Mellraupe wegnahm. Doch ihr Missfallen ihm gegenüber war noch viel deutlicher gekennzeichnet von ihrer Einstellung gegenüber seiner gesamten Art als Schmuggler, Gesetzesloser und Trinker. Durch diese Aspekte hielt sich der generelle Kontakt der beiden in Grenzen und weder der eine noch die andere hätten etwas daran ändern wollen. Hinter des Kulissen *Kidi Aleri wird das Erste Mal in Jason Frys und Cecil Castelluccis Roman Bewegliches Ziel erwähnt. Außerdem taucht sie in der Adaption des Buches für junge Leser mit dem Namen Leia and the Great Island Escape auf. *In einem Interview der Website Legion of Leia stimmt die Co-Autorin Cecil Castellucci der Beschreibung zu, Kidi sei das "Herz der Geschichte". Quellen *''Bewegliches Ziel'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *''Interview with Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure Author Cecil Castellucci'' auf Legionofleia.com en:Kidi Aleri ja:キディ・アレリ pt:Cânon:Kidi Aleri Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Cereaner Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Techniker Kategorie:Techniker der Rebellenallianz Kategorie:Kanon